


始皇帝/藤丸立香♂

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi





	始皇帝/藤丸立香♂

历经一番内心挣扎之後，藤丸立香没有再次拒绝。  
当务之急是修复电力系统，始皇帝确实在这方面帮得上忙，没准还能比那两个不可靠的直流交流从者做得好。另外，他决定把刑部姬安排进每日的种火队伍里了，免得她成天游手好闲，到处对无知从者散播下流资讯。他一边漫无目的地思考，一边转过身去解开制服。  
背後一直传来沙沙声响。平时始皇帝的工房内充满了机械运作的细微噪音，现在只剩下御主的呼吸声。藤丸立香熟练地解开了裤子，这种习以为常的举动多少平复了紧张感，不管是脱衣或者补魔他都非常熟练，很快身上就只剩下了一件衬衫。  
无暇感受空气接触肌肤的寒冷，从者的手先一步抚上胸前，始皇帝的双眼通红，专注盯视的时候会闪烁异样光彩，藤丸立香感觉自己是一具等人来剖析的老旧机械，即将被分解，彻底地研究一番内容物後再改装成更加简洁出色的东西。  
"唔嗯，不会那麽做的哦。"始皇帝轻柔说道，他是个稀奇的丶脾气温和的古代王者，会对御主偶尔冒出的傻话耐心回应："朕重要的孩子没必要做什麽改造。朕只是想要收集些资料罢了。"  
藤丸立香看着那双指尖锐利的手掌在身前细细摸索。少年人毫无看头的单薄肉体，隐约有些肌肉线条但不肉感，不像少女有柔软突起的曲线，始皇帝细致地触摸每一块肌肤，藤丸立香只需忍耐羞涩待在原地就好。  
锁骨丶乳头乃至於肩膀都被碰过了，指尖略过肚脐下方时藤丸立香忍不住哆嗦，他知道自己有些敏感点，那边便是一处。果然，始皇帝的手在那里打了几转，洒落羽毛般的酥麻感觉，随後回到胸口。  
不同於刚才检视乳首的轻捻手法，Ruler冰凉的掌心完全罩住少年胸前，少得可怜的软肉与凉冷掌心完全贴合，藤丸立香的呼吸有点乱，他听到始皇帝说"往後靠一些。"  
御主照做了，他缓慢地挪动身体向後，温顺地躺倒下去。身下这张中华风的王座十分宽敞，足够两至三人并坐，没有任何软枕，又大得挨不着椅背，坐上去的人得辛苦地自己挺直腰杆。  
一张柔软冰凉的嘴唇贴了过来，从者口中几乎没有味道，他用舌尖舐去了藤丸立香的一点唾液，样本数不够，於是又向孩子索取更多。  
实验取样与两情相悦的行为混淆在一起，就像刚才细致地爱抚御主肌肤一样，皇帝同样耐心吻遍了藤丸立香的身体，力道轻柔，没有留下一枚吻痕或者伤口。他一边观察着孩子会对什麽地方做出反应，聚精会神地捕捉每个颤抖或呻吟，下腹丶耳垂与後腰都是敏感处。身为久经战斗的御主，藤丸立香身上的疤痕并不算多，腿根与私密处更是柔软，性器周围十分光滑，只有一些毛发剃除後新长出的细细绒毛。  
有些从者对青涩肉体有着异样的迷恋，他们用了许多手段，毫无愧疚地将藤丸立香维持在这种介於少年与孩童之间的生理状态。  
始皇帝仍在采样，湿软感触上腿间时少年发出一声哀求似的气音。Ruler没有停手，由於贴得太近，他额侧的白色长发都落到了孩子腹部上面，未熟的器官被仔细地彻底品尝，渗出的少量液体被吞下，比起用手触碰，由口腔来采样所得到的体液更多，他一边观察藤丸立香的面部表情，一边使用机械化的感官受器分析样本成分。  
发泄过後御主有些疲态，如果是魔力交换的话，一次就已经足够了。他昏昏沉沉地只想睡觉，始皇帝自行将孩子翻身，两手扶住他的腰，细腻地舔舐後腰上一小块渗出汗水的肌肤。  
尖锐的指爪微微刺入柔软肌肤，些许的痛楚没有将藤丸立香从渴睡中叫醒。从者的手法十分温柔，但是反应很快，要擒住一个虚弱的人类轻而易举。  
取样还在进行，藤丸立香的腰部被固定在原地。Ruler冰凉的舌叶舐过尾骨，随後与他的黏膜紧密接触，像是有人往里面放进了一枚冰块。孩子惊恐地呜咽，他以为刚才用手指的探索就已经是全部了，即使两人身躯相贴这麽久，从者的身体依然偏冷，短短的数十秒像是有一世纪那样漫长，藤丸立香难以自持地啜泣起来，他恐惧那冰冷异物侵入体内的感觉。  
然後是那个万恶的玩具了，它同样冰冷，既软又硬，表面上抹了一些帮助润滑的稠腻物质。藤丸立香没有特意去看它是什麽尺寸，只是努力吸着气，放松腰部让它好过一点，同时也让自己好过一点。  
"唔。"始皇帝轻轻地发出声音："是这里吗？"  
他仔细地丶近乎缓慢地拓开每一吋肌肉，记录人类起伏不定的身体反应，孩子正在发出低沉急促丶夹杂啜泣的声音，体内的肌肉不受控且间歇性地抽搐着，Ruler就维持着这个样子，没有再动——倒是身下的受试者等待不到进一步的刺激，绝望地主动摇晃腰部，吞入丶退出，渴求异物在体内摩擦所造成的刺激。  
藤丸立香虚弱地趴伏下去，他的体力没有好到可以在这种艰难体位下运动那麽久，之後是Ruler伸手揽住他，毫不计较他刚才自顾自做出的失礼行为，给予了孩子所想要的强烈快乐。


End file.
